


My hopeless Crush

by Raisedfrompredition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Castiel, Cas is so cute, Cute!Castiel, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Helpful Dean, Helpful Sam, Jealous Castiel, Jealousy, On cas, Possessive Castiel, Reader has a crush, Smut, a shit ton of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedfrompredition/pseuds/Raisedfrompredition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Ashley_Winchester_77: Reader is hesitant to tell Castiel that she has feelings for him. Dean and Sam come up with a clever ideal to get them together. Will it work or fail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My hopeless Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> I LOVED writing this one! Thank you for this prompt! I hope you guys like it! Leave a comment on whether you liked it or not, It would help me a lot!

You were looking at Sam and Dean while they were laughing their asses off, their laughter echoing around the bunker. You weren't amused.   
"What could possibly be SO funny about what I just told you?" You said, angrily. That day you had finally found the courage to tell them about your hopeless crush on Cas. You had been with the winchesters ever since their dad had died, which meant that you had fell in love with Castiel the moment you first saw him. It was impossible, a human and an angel but your heart didn't care. You would love him more every day but he didn't have a clue. So you decided to tell the boys,thinking they might help you get over him or at least, tell him.

"Y/N...Seriously?...Cas?" Dean managed to say, trying to catch his breath. You hit his head.

"Are you gonna help me or not?" You asked. You didn't wanna play games. You felt embrassed enough from telling them about your secret crush. The last thing you needed was them laughing at you. 

"I don't think you need help. I mean..you can just tell him!" Sam said before opening a beer. Now they seemed normal again. Although you could still hear Dean chuckling. 

"He wouldn't even understand! He would reject me and not even know he did so!" You say knowing that Cas is not known for his knowledge in human emotions. Yes, he has been through a lot, but still-he wasn't human. 

"She has a point." Sam gestured to his brother. Dean sighed happily and sat on a chair.

"Then, we'll try and bring his feelings out." He said and you frowned. 

"How?!" You asked.

"We'll make him jealous!" Dean said and Sam nodded with a smile.

"That's a perfect idea! If he likes you he'll get possesive over you, that's for sure!" Sam continued.  
You shaked your head in doubt.

"I don't think It'll work. I mean, even if Cas does like me, he's too awkward to show it." You said and sighed.  
"Worth the shot!"Sam suggested. You decided to agree.

"Fine. But how?" You asked the smiling boys.

"You have two extremely handsome Winchesters next to you, sweetheart! You mind a little flirtin'?" Dean asked and winked at you. You rolled your eyes. He was such a douche.

"Deal ladies men." You said and gave them a sarcastic smile. They both laughed.

 

That night it was Dean's try. You had been hunting something simple, something completely random and Dean had called Cas to some help,'just for company' as he had said. Cas - for some odd reason - had come. You were all sitting in a bar, drinking the hunt away when Dean started his game. You were sitting, chatting with Cas - you were friends beyond all - when Dean came and put a hand over your shoulders.   
"Hey babe!" He said and smiled. You would have rolled your eyes but you knew what he was doing, so you smiled back. 

"Hey deanno!" You said and looked at him - anywhere but Cas. 

"So uhm...Cas? How about you leave us alone for a moment, huh?" Dean asked Cas before he winked at him. Cas frowned. He threw a glare at you but you didn't look at him, so he left the booth, without saying a word.

"It's working!" Dean whispered to your ear before leaving a kiss on your cheek. 

"No its' not." You said and Dean rolled his eyes. 

"Yes it is. If only you could see how he's looking at me right now." He said kissing your neck now. You couldn't see Cas , he was behind you sitting with Sam but Dean's words would give you some kind of hope. 

"Okay I think it's time we stop now." He said and took your hand. You nodded and walked with him to the booth Cas and Sam were sitting. Cas was normal for the rest of the night and so were you.

 

2 days later it was Sam's turn.The four of you were hanging around the bunker. Dean, Cas and Sam were sitting in the living room, discussing when you entered.  
"Woah! Y/N! Have you been working out?" Sam asked. You would have frowned but you knew what he was doing. You played along.  
"Ahm no...Why? See anything you like?" You asked seductively and walked closer to him. He smiled at you and you sat on him straddling him.

"I wish I could see Cas's expression." Sam whispered chuckling. 

"I don't think this is working." You whispered back as he was caressing your back.

"Yes it is. Believe me. I know how men work." He whispered again before biting your ear a little. You let out a fake giggle and kissed his cheak before walking to sit down on your chair. You looked over at Cas but he was looking down. Dean mouthed a 'he's so pissed' at you but you shaked your head in rejection. He didn't seem bothered at all. The boys were just trying to keep you happy. You excused your self and walked to your room. You felt so embarassed but part of you wanted to keep going. So you did. You didn't have anything to lose anyways.

 

The day after ,both boys wanted your fake attention. After a hunt, you had all decided to watch a movie in the motel while Cas was reading some books. Such a nerd. But that's why you liked him so much.  
The movie started but the boys had talked to you before, making sure you would play along. First Dean moved so you could nest on his chest and then Sam started massaging your legs. You couldn't lie, it was very comfortable, you could almost fall asleep but you had a mission to accomplish.   
"Ah Sam." you fake moaned, streching your legs. Sam chuckled at that and Dean whispered to you.

"Y/N he's gonna kill us , keep it low."  
You all heard Cas sigh but chose to ignore him. 

"Jesus you smell amazing babe." Dean almost shouted. It was so obvious that he was doing it on purpose but Cas was clueless. 

"Have I ever told you that your body is perfect?" Sam said then and kissed your temple. You gave him a fake smile. Cas cleared his throat.

"Excuse me." He said and exited the room.  
You all laughed at his statement.

"I think that's the scene when you go get him." Sam said giggling.

"Just pray that he won't kill us!" Dean shouted at you exited the room too. You walked outside, a sudden feeling of confidence inside you. 

"Cas?" You shouted but there was no one there. It was cold and dark but you could hear the air shifting.

"Cas where the hell are you?" You shouted and suddenly Cas appeared in front of you making you jump. 

"Jesus you scared me!" You shouted. His face was blank. 

"What is it Y/N?" he asked, not looking at you.

"Are you okay? Why did you leave the room?" You asked him. Part of you knew he was jealous but your low self-esteem would tell you otherwise.

"Nothing. Let's go back inside." He said and walked inside. You stood there for a moment. He hadn't even looked at you. His expression was pained, confused, angry. But you could never tell with cas. He was more complex than anything. So you entered the room too. You found two confused Winchesters looking at you and an occupied Cas reading his book again.  
"What the hell happened?" Dean asked you as you all walked to the kitchen.

"Nothing. He didn't talk to me." You said and sighed.

"No Y/N that's good! He's angry! He likes you back!" Sam said.

"Even if he is ,you said it yourself he's angry! What if he never gives in but gives up?" You said, your eyes were teary and you hadn't even realised.  
The boys sighed.

"Let's just solve it in the morning. We all need rest." Sam said and you all nodded. You informed Cas you wanted to sleep and he took off for a while. He seemed back to being Cas. What the hell was going on with him?

 

You woke up 4 hours later, the sun blocking your vision. You hadn't rested as long as you needed to but it was good for a hunter. You stood up and walked to the kitchen, desperate for a coffee. That was when you woke up completely and realised that no one was in the room. There were no notes around explaining the absence and mainly no reason. You were supposed to be packing and leaving. But the boys' stuff where still there. So they hadn't left you. So you called Dean.  
"Morning sleepyhead!" Sam answered.

"Where the hell are you guys?" You said, your voice still sleepy.

"Oh about that. Me and Dean are going on a fake road trip for a day. We called Cas to come and take care of you. You got one day. Good luck. Don't kill us!" He said and hung up. Son of a bitch. Well you couldn't really do anything when Cas wasn't even there. Maybe he wouldn't come. Maybe he didn't wanna talk to you again. Maybe-Maybe-Maybe. So many scenarios were on your mind while you were drinking your coffee, ready for whatever. Suddenly the door knocked. You jumped. You checked yourself in the bathroom's mirror. You were...okay. At least you were wearing clean clothes. You opened and found a smiling Cas.You smiled, frowing inside.

"Hey Cas!" You said. He walked in.

"Hey!" He said. Anxiety took over his face now.

"Are you okay?" You asked.

"Yes ofcourse Y/N." Now he was just plain Cas. Jesus.

"Okay...So uhm we have a day infront of us, what do you want to do?" He sat on the bed.

"I don't really know what you would enjoy. Whatever you suggest, I'm okay with." he said. 

"O-Okay...How about we have some breakfast huh? There's a diner nearby." You asked, cursing yourself internally. He gave you a small smile and gestured to the door.

"Ofcourse. Let's go." He said and walked outside. You sighed and followed him. You had no freaking idea how to get through to him. 

 

The breakfast time was amazing. You and Cas had always been close. He was so funny if he wanted to and you always found that charming. He always seemed to open up to you and you loved that but it frightened you that maybe he just wanted you as a friend. Hell, you didn't even know if he could "like" someone. If it was possible. After you ate breakfast Cas was way more excited. He suggested to show you a park he had found recently , somewhere in Italy, which he was so proud about. You - ofcourse- agreed and within a second you were both there.  
He was right. It was beautiful. Abbandoned but beautiful. Flowers and coloful trees were surrounding the place making it look like heaven. Or at least how you always thought heaven was like.   
"Isn't it peaceful?" He said looking at the sky. You smiled, analyzing every detail on his face. But it wasn't only his face. It was him. So peaceful yet so brave.

"It's beautiful Cas." You answered , looking around. 

"I wanted to show you. I thought you would appreaciate the beauty." He said. You smiled even wider. 

"Thank you Cas." You managed to say even thought there were million of things you wanted to tell him. But you couldn't risk losing him. You just couldn't.  
You stayed there for at least an hour, walking around.Cas would show you things he had discovered, such a sweet soul. 

"Okay I think it's time to go back, I need to eat." You said. Cas immediately panicked.

"Yes , Yes ofcourse!" He said and you were back in the motel again.  
You walked to the kitchen.

"I know you don't eat but I'm gonna make something..If you want you can try it." You said. He smiled.

"I can try." He said and you both smiled at each other. You decided to make some pancakes. It was the only thing the motel room had ingredients for. You were lucky it even had a kitchen.  
Cas was reading his book while you were cooking. Suddenly your phone rang.

"Hey Cas can you pass me my phone?" You asked and he politely gave it to you. 

"It's uhm Dean..." He cleared his throat. You looked at him doubtfully. His eyes were looking down. You so wanted to kiss him, but you couldn't. You grabbed the phone and answered.

"Hey Dean...Ah yeah...Okay...No...Sure! Okay bye." The convertation was small and Cas was still waiting there next to you.

"They are coming in at least 2 hours. They just wanted to check on us." Cas nodded and sat on the bed again.

"Okay. You HAVE to try these! They're amazing!" You told him as you gestured a fork full of pancake towards his mouth.

"I'm not sure I will like it. I'm an angel Y/N." He said smirking.

"Ugh Come on! Please!" You begged and forced the fork into his mouth. He almost choked but ate it. He smiled.

"It's actually good. Great job!" He said and you noticed that you he had some pancake left near his mouth.

"You have some...Let me.." You told him and grabbed a towel, cleaning his face. Your faces inches away, but you could feel his breath. 

"Th-Thank you." He said as you put the towel down. Neither of you moved. You had your chance. You could kiss him and let him know. But you didn't. As you were to move away he grabbed your wrist and pulled you closer. You looked at him but before you could protest his lips were on yours. His kiss was sweet and passionate , where had he learnt to kiss like that? You melted into the kiss, his hands on your waist while yours were resting on his shoulders. After some seconds of heaven he pulled away. You breathed, your eyes still closed.   
"I'm sorry." He said but didn't move. You were still holding on each other.

"No, Cas I..." You started but you didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what it is, but it's driving me crazy. I can't let you alone anymore, I need to be near you. I need you." He said. You cupped his cheek. 

"Me too." You said, not wanting to analyze what he was actually feeling.

"Seeing you this close with Dean and Sam...I couldn't handle it." He breathed as he was looking at your lips.

"You're mine." He continued and his expression changed. A Cas you had never seen before appreared and it kinda turned you on.

"I want you." He said and let a small kiss on your neck. You moaned his name. You couldn't really form any words. You felt his small smirk on your neck before he pushed you on the bed.  
You looked at him while he was taking his clothes off and then climbing on top of you wearing only his boxers. He kissed you and took your shirt off following your bra. He took a time to adore yor body and smiled to himself before he kissed you again. His mouth moved to your neck and you managed to take off your shorts while moaning his name. You glued your mouth on his neck, forming a little mark there , earning more groans from him. His hand traveled down, under your panties and you arched your back , begging for more friction. He moved his fringers up and down your wet folds but still not completely touching you. 

"Cas. I'm ready. I need you inside me." You managed to say between moans. He smirked. e inserted two fingers inside you, suprising you with pure pleasure. He moved in and out harder and harder , his parm pressuring your clit softly. 

"Dammit!" You shouted. You were close to coming already. Suddenly he stopped.

"Now you are more than ready." He said and kissed your forehead. 

"You ass." You laughed. In a minute his boxers were off and you were stroking his erection slowly. He was moaning your name now and you suprised him by licking the head of hic cock. One. Twice. Third time and he was begging you to keep going. But you didn't. You suddenly stopped and he groaned.

"I should have known." He said and pinned you down, your hands over your head. You were fighting for him to let go but he was stroger than you so eventually you gave in and enjoyed his sweet torture. He started by kissing your lips.

"You are mine." He whispered. He moved to your neck.

"No one else can touch you ,you understand?" He whispered again. You nodded, your eyes closed.  
He moved down kissing your belly and stopped before your panties. He used his teeth to take them off and returned to your mouth, his tongue dominant. 

"Are you ready?" He asked.  
You looked at him, his tip infront of your entrance.

"More than ready. Just do it already." You said and moaned as you felt him push inside you. You both waited for a moment to adjust and then he started thrusting in gently but also so quick. The pleasure was impossible, you could only see him, smell him, feel him. And it was perfect.

"You feel- so- Ugh- so good." He said clenching his teeth. 

"Ah Cas, so big, so good." You replied between moans. His hands were wandering around your body while your were pressing on his back or messing up his hair.   
Every thrust would hit you sweet spot, every movement he made was perfect and you were so close to cumming. He was too because his thusts were becoming more sloppy, his moand louder, his head rested on your shoulder.

"I-I am SO close." You moaned - almost screaming.

"I know me too." He moaned too and moved hand down circling your clit with his finger. You moaned louder than you ever had. It was all everything and nothing at the same time. Your body was completely hopeless under his touvh. So you let go. With a loud scream of his name you came and he followed soon after, following the same pattern. He layed next to you and you nested on his chest. 

"Y/N.." He started.

"What?" You asked, your voice higher than usual, your eyes closed.

"I am sorry for this...I didn't mean to - I just couldn't help it." He said and sighed.  
You looked at him and rolled your eyes. 

"Do you seriously think I didn't want this?" You said and kissed him. That kiss was slow and long, you took time to explore each other's mouth. You pulled away and stood up. He looked at you in a sad expression.

"We gotta clean up, the boys will be here shortly." You said started cleaning your clothes. He came behind you and hugged you.

"I don't care." He said and kissed your neck.

"Neither do I but the last thing I want is them bugging me about not even cleaning up after." He chuckled.   
After you were dressed up and the room was clean you both layed down on the bed.

"Y/N?" He whispered.

"Yes Cas?" You answered.

"I think I love you." He said smiled. You smiled back.

"I think I love you too." You said and kissed him. The door shot open. You both jumped. 

"Oh come on! You had a whole day Y/N!" Deam said and covered his eyes.  
You rolled your eyes.

"It was just a kiss. Come in you dorks." You said and the brother's walked in. 

"Sup Cas?" Dean said and winked at the embrarassed angel.

"You had a good time?" Sam said laughing.

"Shut up guys." You said and hit Sam's shoulder. Cas grabbed your hand and intertwined his fingers with yours.

"Actually yeah we had." He said and pulled you closer so he could wrap his arms around your waist. He looked at you and you smiled at him. 

"And like it or not she's my girlfriend now." He said and you wish you could see the boys' suprised expressions but you were too distracted by his eyes. You leaned in and kissed him. A short but dominant kiss. 

"Finally!" Dean said.

"We didn't work this whole week for nothing." Sam said and winked at you. Cas frowned. 

"Work?" Cas asked. You giggled.

"Yeah..Nothing important baby." you said and kissed his nose.   
And at that moment nothing else mattered. Only him and his arms around you. Those shitheads were right after all. And god you hated the 'I told you so'.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you're adorable!
> 
> If you want write me a prompt!


End file.
